


A Natural Reaction

by lielabell



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Body Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Billy's experiments go really, really wrong. This is one of those times. (Set during Switching Places)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Second_Batgirl and was beta-ed by Jedinewsie

He hadn't done it on purpose, honestly he hadn't, but Billy sort of wished that he had. Because then it would have been Trini standing next to him when he pulled the switch. Trini, who made Cantor's Theorem seem as interesting as, well, Kimberly. But he hadn't, because he was Billy, brilliant bumbler extraordinaire. Billy sighed and glanced over his shoulder. Kimberly was still staring at herself in the mirror making pitiful little sounds.

"I've examined the equipment and have deduced that generator experienced diothermic overload. If my calculations are correct, all I have to do is repair the synaptic interlock generators, which shouldn't take more than a day or two."

"A day or two?" Kimberly turned from the mirror and gave him a look of pure horror. "You mean I'm, like, stuck in this body for a day or two?" She collapsed onto his bed and buried her face in her hands.

Personally, Billy didn't think it was that bad. While it was true that she would experience some discomfort in adjusting to her body's new dimensions, she was not inside of a sub par specimen. He opened his mouth and then shut it again. There was a very good chance that she wouldn't understand him without Trini here to interpret.

"I've got to go home," Kimberly said, jumping to her feet. "I'll make a mud mask and do my nails and watch something romantic and everything will be better."

Billy rushed across the room and blocked the door. "That would be impossible."

"Move, Billy." Kimberly tossed her hair, or would have, if she had the hair she was used to, and glowered at him.

Billy shook his head. "Returning to your domicile would be an exercise in futility as your parents would not recognize you in your current state."

She blinked at him. "My current state?"

"I believe they would be expecting to see this body," he said with a gesture towards himself, "not that one."

"Oh." Her eyes went round. "Oh!"

Billy smiled wryly. "Precisely."

"But I don't want to stay here. It's, like, full of stuff. Science stuff. Breakable science stuff."

"Just don't touch anything and you'll be fine," Billy reassured her. Kimberly squinted at him like he had suddenly sprouted a new head and Billy sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and was distracted for a moment by how different it felt from what he was used to. He rubbed a few strands between his thumb and forefingers thoughtfully and said, "This is not an ideal situation for either of us to find ourselves in, I realize that. I am equally aware that our current predicament is a direct result of an error on my part. I will rectify said error with as much alacrity as humanly possible, but until I do, we will both have to perform in a manner that others are accustomed to."

Billy finished speaking and waited somewhat nervously for her reaction. As he watched, her face seemed to crumple in on itself. For a moment Billy thought that she might break down, and he was filled with a completely new sense of panic as he inwardly debated the wisdom of patting her on the shoulder. While it was true that he and Kimberly had been friends before they joined the Power Rangers, they had never been what one would call close. Sure, they hung out frequently and had been to each other's respective houses, but the fact of the matter was that they were more friends by association than anything else.

Instead of crying, however, she simply nodded. "You're right. Of course, you're right. I can't go home like this. My parents would totally freak." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and cocked her head to the side. "You'll have to call them and tell them that I'm staying the night at Trini's. Oh! And call Trini and let her know that I told them that. And, um, well, she might want to know why I was telling them that, so you'll have to…" she trailed off, a puzzled look on her face.

"I will inform her that there was a malfunction with one of my experiments."

Kimberly frowned. "If you say it like that she will totally know that something fishy is going on. Same goes if you speak like that to my parents. How about I write you out a script or something?"

Billy inclined his head in her direction. "An admirable idea."

"But what about your parents? Aren't they going to wonder why you, I mean, me, I mean, you--"

"My parents are away. They've been gone for the last week and a half and won't be back until next Sunday."

"Oh." She walked back over to his bed and sunk down onto it. "So, I guess we'll both sleep here tonight then."

"That would be the wisest course of action," Billy agreed. "Now, if you just write out that script, I'll make the calls and we can…" he scratched the side of his neck, not exactly sure how to finish that sentence.

Kimberly's eyes lit up. "I know! We can do makeovers!"

Billy winced, but didn't object. After all, it was his fault that they were in this predicament and he had to atone for his mistake.

 

*~*~*

 

An hour later, he was sitting on his bed with his hair pulled up in a pony tail so tight he couldn't close his eyes all the way. Thanks to the makeover kit that Kimberly constantly carried with her, his fingernails were a garish shade of pink and his lips still felt sticky, even though he had scrubbed the lipstick off of them almost as soon as Kimberly had put it on. Kimberly, for her part, looked as pleased as punch as she tore through his closet trying to assemble "the perfect number."

"Ohhh!" she cooed as she pulled out a vest he didn't remember buying. "This is just perfect!"

"I fail to see why my overalls are not sufficient," he grumbled to himself.

Kimberly shot him a disdainful look. "Just because I am trapped in your body doesn't mean that I have to give up my fashion sense." She glanced down at the vest again. "I just wish you had something in pink."

"It would be extremely out of character if I were to wear attire in that hue. As unlikely an event as yourself dressing in blue."

"Well, I'm going to have to, aren't I?" Kimberly made a face.

Billy rubbed his cheek. "Yes, well, that wasn't the meaning I had intended to give," he trailed off when he saw that she was smiling.

"Lighten up, Billy." Kimberly dropped the vest onto his desk and moved over to his side. She reached down and patted him on his shoulder. "This isn't the end of the world. Heck, this isn't even something that needs the attention of the Power Rangers. It's just a little mix up." She leaned in closer and half whispered, "It's actually kind of cool. Or, would be, if I wasn't the one trapped in someone else's body."

"I have to admit that I am glad that you aren't upset with me about this," Billy said with relief. "I was worried that it would cause trouble with the team."

"As if." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "It was an accident. Even I know that."

"Of course you know it, you were there." Billy let out a sigh. "A most ingenuous one, at that. I would love to be able to conduct a study of such an interesting phenomenon, although I don't think it would be perceived as being completely ethical."

"Um, Billy, you are super smart and all, but I totally don't see this as being something that, well, you would be able to study. I mean, there's that whole sticky ethics thing and all, but even if there weren't, I don't think many people would be believe you if you tried to tell them it was even possible."

Billy slapped a serious expression on his face and said, "If you and I were willing to share our experience with the world, I think that any number of institutions would be willing to fund just such an experiment."

"If we what?" Kimberly's face was a mask of horror. "I would tell the world I was the Pink Ranger before I told them about this. No offense to you or anything," she added quickly, a concerned look on her face. "Just, well, you know. It's weird. Being turned into a boy is totally not something I ever want to advertise."

"I was kidding," Billy wheezed as he laughed. "I wish I had a camera ready when I said that. The look on your face was beyond description."

Kimberly slugged him in the arm. "Oh my god, Billy. You totally gave me a heart attack." She stood up and moved across the room to his closet. "Now," she said with a gleam in her eye, "it's time to figure out what you're going to be wearing tomorrow."

*~*~*

 

Billy was woken up well before his alarm went off the next morning by a masculine shriek.

"Ew, Billy, that's gross."

Billy frowned as he reached for his glasses and then rolled over to face her. "What's gross?"

She shifted uncomfortable, pulling the blankets tighter. "You, I mean, I' ve sort of got, um," Kimberly lowered her voice, "morning wood." She glanced down at her crotch and then back up at him, her face a perfect picture of distaste.

"It's a natural reaction," Billy pointed out. "One that has nothing to do with either you or me."

"But, it's," Kimberly bit her lip and squirmed.

"Do nothing to stimulate yourself and the manifestation will cease."

Kimberly squirmed again. "It's uncomfortable, Billy. Make it go away."

Billy took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "If you do not like my previous proposal, there is another alternative."

Her face lit up for a moment and then clouded which suspicion. She shifted away from him, her eyes narrowed. "What sort of an alternative?"

"I would think that would be obvious." Billy slid closer to her on the bed and let his hand brush against her stomach. She jerked away, her eyes big. Billy dropped his hand. "It was merely a suggestion."

She gulped and looked away. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I'm not interested in you like that."

"You are not the object of my affections, I must admit," Billy said plainly. "But I fail to see how either fact is relevant here. The body you are currently residing in belongs to me and I have seen every inch of it more times than I can count. I am not aroused by the thought of touching myself, nor by the thought of touching myself with you present."

Kimberly looked puzzled for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Okay, okay, I get the point. Just," she shifted her hips again, "make it go away."

He smiled at her. "Certainly."

She wrinkled her nose at him and Billy made a note to himself never to wrinkle his nose again. It looked ridiculous. "Um," Kimberly licked her lips nervously, "so I just lean back and close my eyes or something?"

Billy bit back a comment about thinking about England and just nodded instead. "It will be over quickly, I assure you." He slid his legs off of the bed and sat up, pushing hair out of his face. With a yawn, he stood, arching his back to stretch it.

"Where are you going?"

"There are preparations that need to be made," Billy answered as he walked over to his dresser.

"Preparations? What sort of preparations?"

Billy could hear a hint of curiousness under the confusion in her tone and he smiled as he rummaged through the drawers. "The standard ones." He extracted what he had been looking for and turned towards her.

"A bottle of lotion and a hand towel?"

"As I said, the standard ones."

"But," Kimberly took a deep breath and then pushed on, her cheeks flaming, "but girls never have to use, um, accessories."

"Yes, well, that would be logical. After all, the end result of the female sex organ is internal while the male sex organ is external."

"That explains the hand towel, but not the lotion." Kimberly eyed the bottle inquisitively, her lips slightly pursed and Billy wondered if that was how he looked when he was studying a particularly fascinating subject.

"Lubricant." Billy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It would be best if you undressed now."

She gulped and clutched at the blankets for a long moment. Then her mouth firmed into a hard line and she stood. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on her shirt. She let it drop to the floor and quickly slipped out of the pajama pants. Her briefs joined the pile in the next moment and she was standing proudly in front of him. Billy gave the body in front of him a quick once over, his chest swelling with pride. It wasn't as muscle bound as Jason's, but it was toned and well cared for.

"Well?"

Billy looked up and saw an expectant look on Kimberly's face. "Yes, well, just," he spluttered as he gestured to the bed.

"Oh, yeah." She plopped back down on the bed and then gave him a weak smile. "I'm ready."

He crossed the room and set the towel on the nightstand. He flipped open the bottle of lotion and squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand. Billy rubbed his palms together to spread the lotion evenly and settled himself beside her. He turned his head towards her and waited for Kimberly to make eye contact. When she did, he said, "I'm going to touch you now."

Billy reached out slowly, giving her time to object. She didn't. His hand closed around the length of her penis and she let out a soft moan. Billy caught his lip between his teeth as he began to stroke somewhat awkwardly. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the process, far from it, just that the angle wasn't the same and his hand wasn't the size he was used to. He let out frustrated grunt and shifted closer to her, hoping it would help. Unfortunately, all it did was make his wrist start to ache.

"This isn't the optimum angle," he muttered as he let his hand drop.

"What?" Kimberly all but shouted. "Why are you stopping? You aren't allowed to stop."

Billy crawled onto the bed and maneuvered so that he was behind her. "I'm merely attempting to find the precise location to best facilitate manual stimulation."

"Well stop attempting and just find it," she snapped.

Billy raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps if you were to recline against the frontal portion of my anatomy," he suggested.

"Okay, sure," she began to lean back, then straighten and frowned at him over her shoulder. "You should have your back against the headboard. Otherwise you might get uncomfortable again and stop in the middle of something you should never stop in the middle of."

"There is no danger in ceasing before orgasm is achieved."

Kimberly gave him a disgruntled look. "Do it again and see if there is no danger."

Billy let out a startled laugh. "Fair enough." He worked his way to the front of the bed and sat with his back pressed firmly into the wood of his headboard. "If you would join me, I will proceed."

Before he could blink, she was settled between his legs, her larger body sprawled out on top of his. Billy adjusted himself slightly, moving so that he could see easily over her shoulder. This time things felt much more natural when he reached between her legs. He swiped this thumb across the head of her penis and smiled at her sharp intake of breath.

"The penis is incredibly sensitive," he commented, repeating the motion. "It is anatomically homologous to the clitoral glans of the female."

"Oh really?" Kimberly managed to choke out.

"The scrotum also responds well to manual manipulation." Billy moved his free hand down to cup hers. "Note the difference in sensation between light stroking," he trailed the tips of his fingers over the area in question, "and a more forceful application." He rolled her testes in the palm of his hand.

Kimberly let out a ragged moan. "Oh my god, that feels amazing. Way different from the way it feels when I touch myself."

An image of Kimberly lying naked in bed with her delicate hand working between her legs popped into Billy's head sent heat pooling in his abdomen. He forced his voice to be steady as he said, "Though the male and female body have many similarities, they are not structured the same. As such, it is to be expected that their respective reproductive organs respond differently to stimulation."

"Uh," Kimberly's breath escaped her in a hiss as Billy's hand picked up speed. "That's totally amazing, Billy." She arched up into his touch, her hands closing compulsively in the bedding.

Billy recognized the signs of his body approaching orgasm and so he let the hand that had been toying with her scrotum slip further down between her legs. He circled his finger around her anus, applying pressure firmly, and was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure. He circled it again, then pressed it slowly inside of her.

"Like, wow. Just, wow," she panted as her hips began to buck. He pulled it out slowly and slid it back in, causing her body to shudder. "Billy, I," she trailed off as she turned her head towards him. He felt her lips brush against his neck, then her teeth bit into his skin as her back arched a final time and hot, sticky semen covered his hand.

Billy disengaged from her and reached for the towel with his clean hand. He wiped this other hand clean and then shifted to toss the towel into his laundry basket. It missed and he let out an annoyed sound. "Mind moving? I need to put the towel to the hamper."

Kimberly twisted and looked at the floor. "Oh." She turned back to him. "No."

"No?"

She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. "It won't hurt anything if that towel stays on the floor a little longer and it might kill me if I move."

Billy chuckled. "Death will most definitely not be the result of your body altering its position."

"Maybe not, but it totally will if I don't do this." Kimberly leaned toward him and gently pressed her lips against his. Billy froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then her hand twisted in his hair as she deepened the kiss and Billy didn't have to think at all, just react.


End file.
